


Babies Brothers and Bonds...Oh My

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Babies Brothers and Bonds...Oh My [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns what destiny has in store for him, and how he still has a chance to change things. He only has to convince Dean to trust a crossroads demon. An alternate look at the complete series spoiler and re tweaking of canon times lines will be blended together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies Brothers and Bonds...Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Autmoum Challenge at M'pregWinchester. Also for the prompt Monster off of my buffet table at the fc_smorgasbord
> 
> Thanks to Lynx212 for the beta

Sam could still recall the shock he felt when a crossroad demon popped into Bobby’s place. The worst part was Bobby’s reaction. It was almost as though a demon in the house was a common occurrence. In their line of work trusting a demon will get you killed.

The day had started off well, Bobby was convinced that Thanksgiving would be the perfect day to clue Dean in on everything that had happened. They had spent most of their happiest holidays at Bobby’s. They woke up early and were still debating between roasting the turkey and deep frying it. Bobby thought deep frying would make Dean the happiest even though Sam wanted a traditional diner. Over a few mugs of coffee Sam sang the praises of a roast the turkey to Bobby. When that didn’t seem to totally convince him, he reminded Bobby that Dean could be late and a roasted meal would hold up better.

Sam loved that Bobby broke out his Momma’s recipe box. Bobby always made his mom sound like one of those ladies from an old black and white television show. Sam wondered if their mom had been like that. He knew Dean sang him Beatles songs for lullabies because their mom did that for him. Dean always had pie for dessert, because he was searching for Mom’s perfect crust.

He and Bobby made the turkey as well as enough side dishes for a feast. Bobby made enough pie to keep a small army of Dean’s happy.

Sam realized just how much he missed his brother when he saw the Impala pull into the salvage yard. This was the longest they had ever been separated. In Sam’s opinion if this never happened again that would be fine by him. Life was difficult enough without adding long separations to it. 

He was just glad that Bobby swore his Dad was busy on the other side of the country. The last thing he wanted was him showing up today. He knew his Dad loved him, but this would definitely test that love.

His fears about that vanished when he saw Dean show up alone and call their Dad not long after it. Dean filled them in on the details of the current hunt Dad was on.

Despite the fact dinner was wonderful, Sam could barely manage more than a few mouthfuls of food. He smiled when he saw Dean polish of his third helping of everything. At least one of them could thoroughly enjoy the feast spread out before them. 

Dean’s smile faded when he heard the smooth voice ring out from the living room, “If you ladies are done with your luncheon we have business to finish.”

Dean predictably went rushing into the next room to save Sam and Bobby from the newest threat.

Dean wasn’t happy that they had allowed a crossroad demon in the house. Again Sam agreed with him. It was just wrong to see. It was like antelope making friends with a hungry lion. 

Sam still wasn’t sure if they could trust him. He and Dean both had it drilled in their heads that all demons lie therefore trust wasn’t something you should give them. He knew that they will tell the truth if it hurts more. He couldn’t think of anything that would be more hurtful than what he was going through now.

“Dean Winchester, now it’s a party, mate,” it smiled at them. Sam had to stop him from spraying Crowley down with holy water.

“I am hurt, I would have thought that these two would have clued you in.” It said in a mocking tone, “It seems we have something in common, Dean.” 

“Well, I can’t see what you and I would have in common. Except that we hate you and you hate us. You want us dead and we want you dead. So, you care to explain to me how come you are popping in here like Bobby left the friggin’ light on for ya’?” Dean drawled. 

“That is where you are wrong we have one thing in common. You love the moppet and I need him,” Crowley explained nodding at Sam.

“Sammy? You think you are gonna waltz outta here with, Sammy? Yeah, I don’t see that happening.” Dean sneered.

“Look, we can argue or you can be smart for once in your miserable life and listen to what I have to say.” the demon sighed.

“We never do shit with a demon,” Dean growled.

“You are almost right, Dean. What I think you meant to say was you have never knowingly done shit with a demon.” Crowley chuckled before he continued, “ See your Sammy here he was marked by a demon when he just a wee babe. The night your dear Momma was killed by the demon was you dubbed the Yellowed Eye Demon. That same creature left a parting gift with young Sammy. Old Yellow Eyes, really that was the best you came up with? You might have had better luck if you were using his name, Azazel. He has a master plan, one that will bring destruction to all of you humans. He is valued servant to Lucifer and has been plotting and scheming to to free him and bring him back as the rightful ruler of Hell. He has been working on this plan for many years. Did you know know he possessed a priest at St. Mary’s in Ilchester, Maryland. He slaughtered a bunch of nuns? He needed to to find out who would be able to free him from his cage in Hell. Well, surprise surprise, boys turns out it’s my boss. That she alone would be the one to free him.”

Crowley stopped when he saw Dean’s slack jawed look.

Crowley sat on the couch and waited for the other three to sit before he continued, “Sammy, I am disappointed, you have been sitting on this information for a few months and you never once told your brother?”

Sam shifted,”It wasn’t a conversation fit for the phone, and it’s Sam not Sammy.” Sam wearily replied.

“What about this afternoon?” Crowley asked? 

“Dean, is more agreeable to things after you stuff him full of pie,” Sam mumbled.

Crowley laughed at the thought, before he continued, “The rumor is that he has a soft spot for Sam here to be the next king of Hell. Sam isn’t the only one he has plans for. He is building his own little army.” 

“How is that possible and if it’s true, how do we stop it from happening? Sammy as the King of Hell I just don’t see it. Shouldn’t he be more evil or psychotic?” Dean wondered aloud.

“This is where it gets sticky,Dean. Do you want the scientific rundown or just what he did?” Crowley paused for a moment to look at the elder brother. “He fed his blood to the kids when they were six months old. That changed something in them. I can only tell you what I learned after interrogating Azazel’s kid. Each of the special ones have some kind of ability. Things like mind Control, mental projection,visions, the ability to control Demons, superhuman strength, death by touch, telekinesis and electrokinesis. Sam you will have telekinesis and visions. Azazel himself has all of these powers as well. So his blood allows you to access them as well. All of you should be coming into your powers soon. You have a couple of years to master them. At that point you will be pulled together for the final battle. Winner takes all. I agree out of the whole motley bunch Sam is the only one that stands a chance at making it out alive.” Crowley stopped there and wandered off to find a drink.

“Sammy I don’t like this. We should be killin’ the bastard not inviting him over for fucking tea,” Dean worried aloud.

“I brought my own. Craigs the only thing worth drinking. Really how you all down that swill I will never know.” Crowley held up a glass tumbler as he shuddered at the thought of drinking a glass of Jack.

“So, a lowly crossroads demon decided to pop in and tell us a fairy tale. My question is what’s in it for you? If we believe you, I am not saying we do why would we want to team up with a demon,” Dean asked not bothering to hide the mistrust and hatred in his tone.

“Lowly, are you that stupid. I would have thought you would know all about the hierarchy of your enemy. I heard stories that the Winchester men were some of, if not, the best hunters. I must say I am thoroughly disappointed in you, Dean. Sam here at least had enough sense not to insult me. Me,the king of the crossroad demons. Right hand to Lilith herself.” Crowley left no room for doubt that he was a higher level demon.

“Okay, Mr. Sensitive, please go on with your fascinating story. Please tell us about how these kids affect us?” Dean asked with as much mock sincerity as he could muster.

“Well, smart ass, word was the last one standing after the big meet and greet would be the vessel for Lucifer to rise out of the cage. After considerable digging I uncovered a small detail that no one else seems to have grasped. It seems that one of the side effects to Azazel’s blood is to help anyone conceive and carry a kid. Turns out that the last one standing will be the one to carry the vessel. There are rumors that say each one you kill you get their power. I think someone has been watching too many bad television shows. There is some proof that your kid would absorb your powers. So you can see why he is keeping tabs on all of you.” Crowley stopped for another drink and waited until Dean nodded his head before he poured one. There is one small flaw in his whole, any of his kids can have a baby plan. It seems that once the demon blood imprints on a partner his will be the only child you can have,” Crowley said as he raised his glass to both of them.

“Let me get this straight, you are suggesting that we find the perfect person to knock my brother up?” Dean asked confused.

“No,I am suggesting you be the one to break the chain and knock your brother up.” Crowley explained.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. In case you missed the memo we’re brothers.” Dean replied.

“If anyone missed a memo it’s you. I am a demon. Sam has demon blood in him. Demons don’t give a fuck about incestuous relationships. Unless you would like your sweet little brother chained to another demon for the rest of his life I suggest you get over it. He is not my usual type, but I think I can manage a night or two to stake my claim as the rightful ruler of Hell,” Crowley said as he leered at Sam. 

Dean was on his feet and Crowley on his ass, before anyone could even blink.

“You even think about laying a hand on him and I will gut you. Then I will make sure to slowly peel your insides away right before I send your sorry ass back to Hell. Do I make myself clear?” Dean threatened.

“Dean, someone better lay claim on the pretty boy. If not he will be fending demons off for the rest of his life. Trust me I have seen a bit of the plans they had for him. Do you know there are a handful of them at Stanford just waiting for him. They already have more volunteers than they need to impregnate him. Think about that.” Crowley told him before he vanished.

“Sammy, you knew about this?” Dean asked as he sat next to Sam on the old couch.

“I knew some, I knew about Azazel and his blood. I had no clue about the whole baby thing. Why would I hide that? It makes me a whole new kind of freak, huh? I really don’t want to be an incubator for some demon kid. What if Crowley is right and they are starting to figure this out down there?” Sam questioned, panicking rising in his voice.

“Sammy, I will protect you. I will fight every demon off for you, but man you can not ask me to fuck you. Sammy, you know that’s wrong. How would you even have a kid, and how would that work? Will I be his Daddy or his Uncle? What would we tell our Dad?” Dean asked him.

“I know disturbing to think about Dean, but no matter how you slice it, it’s still better you than someone like, Crowley. What if it is something worse than Crowley? We have seen some nasty demons over the years. Please, just think about it,” Sam pleaded with him.

“I will think about it, Sammy.” Dean promised as he walked to the front door.

Sam quickly followed him and watched as Dean drove the Impala out of Bobby’s yard. He had been worried about how his brother would react to the information Bobby had uncovered. He expected Dean to be pissed and skeptical, but he never thought that he would turn tail and run. He had seen him stare down every manner of supernatural beings imaginable, and not once did he ever run.

He knew he was not being fair. He had a few months to process all of the information, and Dean had only had a few hours.

Sam decided that it would be best to keep himself busy. He headed to the kitchen to make sure the food was put away. He had a feeling he and Bobby would be eating leftovers for a few days.

He had such high expectations for this Thanksgiving. Even though thing seldom went his way he had held onto the hope of a pleasant holiday. He hadn't made a plan for this. Sam hadn't thought he’d be spending the remainder of it checking his phone for a text from Dean.

Sam settled down on the couch and was finally rewarded with a message that said. “You win...Need time...BBL...D”

Sam saved the message and went to bed. Hoping for the first real nights sleep he’s had since he ran away from home and ditched college. He didn't know how much time Dean would need, but he hoped it wouldn't be long. That was the last thought he had before sleep took him.


End file.
